piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:El Chupacabra
CfD Hi El Chupacabra, please don't mark other users' pages for deletion with invalid reasons like you did at http://pirates.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Alastor_Moody&diff=prev&oldid=11963. This link is not broken (even if it looks a bit unusual perhaps), nor is the page it redirects to "non-existing". Next time, please click such a link first to check its existance before wanting to delete the page it's on, hm? ;-) Greetings --rieke 10:45, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Ok, Sorry, I nominated it for deletion because it was listed as a brocen redirect, I apologize. El Chupacabra 10:48, 11 July 2007 (UTC) FA noms *Don't forget to check out the FA nom page. We need your votes!!--Brethren Court Uskok account Ok, ok. --89.172.233.14 16:59, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Uskok :I create an account. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 17:24, 24 October 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Sadiki Sadiki is Tunisian I believe, I doubt its true about the ships though as the info was added by an anon and isnt sourced.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 20:07, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :OK, but why did you put this answer on my talk page??? It would be much usefuller to put it on the article's talkpag, where i posted my question. El Chupacabra 18:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry, it just seemed like a personal question directed at the anon, he obviusly didnt know the answear so I thought id tell you myself. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 16:58, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Greetings matey Arrgh greetings El Chupacabra my name is Drexyl and I've just climbed uboard this wiki. I intend to stick around here for some time so i thought the best place to start would be to introduce miself to as many of you scurvy sea dogs as possible, happy pilfering. - Drexyl 13:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) New wiki name Hi El Chupacabra, im not sure if this is true or not but one of the admin, Lord Cutler Beckett his name is, said to me that the vote is getting shut down and that the wiki isnt being renamed, is that right?. -'Drexyl' 13:52, 1 November 2007 (UTC) EITC Improvement Office :If you haven't seen the message at the top of your page, the EITC Improvement Office has just been opened. This new feature of the wiki will help us focus our efforts to raise articles to featured status! Come contribute, the sooner we get it up and running, the sooner we can start improving articles!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:51, 1 November 2007 (UTC) re:Redlinks Ok, I understand. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 12:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea New flag Please, can you delete french republic flag. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 12:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Who are the administrators?--Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 14:24, 6 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea Thanks mate.--Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 14:40, 6 November 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea A Chat with a vandal Carefull, no personal attacks remeber. - 172.189.126.72 11:53, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Ummmmm...no I have a personal score to settle. There is a user here who I dislike intensley, what hurts this site hurts him. Lord Cutler Beckett. Because he is a bully, I need no better reason than that. I have no intention on helping the community, only on getting even. Thanks *In case you haven't seen the site notice, which was really just public recognition, I would like to thank you for your efforts to stop the vandal, the likes of which I have not yet seen. I shall try to see if the Wikia staff can solve the constant changing of IP addresses problem. In the meantime, you have my gratitude, keep up the good work. Thanks again.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) **Yes, this guy really has no life. Hopefully he's gone for good. I'd like to thank you again for your help. Hopefully by tomarrow or so, we can return to business as usual.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Whats been going on Hi mate Captain KAJ here, I dont suppose you could fill me in on recent events. I have just got back off holiday and I must admit was shocked at the damage. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 12:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Re: *Well, I may have overreacted in the Pintel and Ragetti thing, but you were being rather stubborn, but that's in the past. As for proof of Drexyl's vandalism go to this page: User talk:Drexyl#Sorry.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Re: *I am afraid I cannot bypass the rules. Besides being approved without mine or the now (apparently) retired Kwenn's consent, Barbossa lacks several vital requirements. There is a significant lack of quality images, the DMC and AWE sections have not been significantly expanded during my absence, the images may not all be sourced, the BTS section is not sourced, the traits sections need to be expanded and organized much more, with an addition of more images, it has four red links, and I personally would like to see more quotes added and spaced out throughout the article. That is a clear violation of rules 1, 8, 9, possibly 12, 18, and, as of now, 17.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:21, 6 February 2008 (UTC) **P.S. I will need the date of this article's nomination in order to create a page for it in the Brethren Court archives.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Sure Thanks for the compliments. I'd be happy to do both for you, it may take a while as I'm going away for the weekend, but I assure you I'll do it as soon as I can. In the meantime I think there's a forum for proposed templates. Maybe you should put the EITC office there. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 08:21, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you have been voted into the PotC Wiki:Brethren Court. We will have a meeting to discuss the state of the wiki very soon, so be prepared!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Sure, if you want the Baltic that's fine.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 09:43, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Barbossa nomination *On the FA page, none of my comments have been addressed. When you fix a problem, you put a comment under it saying done, completed, fixed, removed, etc. Whatever fits the premise of the objection. This has not been done. Furthermore, it was never approved by the Brethren Court. The second entry on Hector Barbossa's Court page is empty. The nomination should have ended a while ago, but since no other FAs are being nominated, and Barbossa needs to be fixed, I left it up. I will support Barbossa as an FA when its ready.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:14, 4 June 2008 (UTC) The future of the Brethren Well, It's done. you and I are now the last of the Pirate Lords. So it falls to us to decide the future of the Court and what steps can be taken to salvage the wiki. Although I agree that two Admins are better that one I'm afraid Usok still doesnt fufill the required contribution duration and his age also needs to be verified. –K.A.J•T• • • 14:56, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal We have a vandal, who is constantly writing an article about Pirates Of The Caribbean Book Trilogy (written by him), which doesn't have any connection with regular POTC books. Can you block him? Uskok 16:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Uskok What There is nothing writtin in the Davy Jones, Barbossa and Beckett Articles. What is going On? Poe247 brethren court i would like to be in the brethren court so please nominate me. i would be lord of lake erie --Captain gabriel 18:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC)captain gabriel Welcome back! It's good to see you here. As you can see, there is much activity here and we need expierenced users like you to keep everything in order. Once again, welcome back!--Uskok 09:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC)